


love you more

by itsnothingspecial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to do tags, only mentioned tho, slight angst, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnothingspecial/pseuds/itsnothingspecial
Summary: "I love you, Keiji."Akaashi felt the tips of his lips curl into a smile at the mumbled statement. He shook his head to get Bokuto out of his hair so he could look up at his loving boyfriend.Warm gold eyes crinkled in affection when they met gunmetal blue. Akaashi leaned up to peck Bokuto on the lips. "I love you more."





	love you more

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Upon Akaashi walking out of the steamy bathroom, Bokuto engulfed him in a hug, completely surrounding him on all sides as he contentedly rested his cheek on the other's forehead, Akaashi's damp hair wetting his skin. 

Bokuto inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a few seconds, then slowly exhaled, shifting to drape himself onto his boyfriend as his breath left him. 

"You smell nice, Keiji," Bokuto mumbled, his eyes closed in bliss. 

Arms loosely snaked around Bokuto's waist in response to the comment. He felt Akaashi's lips move against his chest, his words a bit muffled from being smothered. "Well, I hope so. I just came out of the shower."

Bokuto lightly chuckled. 

He didn't say anything more, nor did he let up on his bear hug, knowing full well how much Akaashi also enjoyed them. Moving now would be like keeping Akaashi from that happiness (and his own), so he didn't budge. 

After five more minutes of just standing in front of the bathroom while embracing each other, the younger of the two shifted. He pulled away from a reluctant Bokuto, who whined in protest but let the separation happen. 

"Let's go to your bed, Koutarou. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too." Grabbing his hand, Akaashi pulled his lover in the direction of the bedroom, the other following eagerly. 

Akaashi released his hold when he pushed the door open, and they both climbed into Bokuto's bed from either side, forgoing the warmth of the blankets for each other's warmth instead. 

As soon as Akaashi was within reach, Bokuto pulled him down next to him. Once again, he wrapped his arms around the other, even tangling their legs together. 

Akaashi accepted it all, loving the way Bokuto held him like he was the most precious person in the world. He sighed in comfort, letting one of his arms drape over Bokuto's waist while the other remained squished between the two of them. 

Bokuto buried his face into Akaashi's curls. His hair smelled of their new Tea Tree scented shampoo, minty. Bokuto smiled.

"I love you, Keiji."

Akaashi felt the tips of his lips curl into a smile at the mumbled statement. He shook his head to get Bokuto out of his hair so he could look up at his loving boyfriend. 

Warm gold eyes crinkled in affection when they met gunmetal blue. Akaashi leaned up to peck Bokuto on the lips. "I love you more."

Bokuto's arms squeezed around Akaashi's waist, and his smile radiated nothing but pure, unadulterated happiness at hearing his boyfriend's words. 

He ducked down and caught Akaashi's lips once more, tenderly kissing him, pouring all of his love into the gentle sliding of their mouths. 

Akaashi brought up his hand to slide his fingers into Bokuto's black and white hair that he had been keeping down more often. The locks were soft to the touch, and Akaashi loved the way his fingers easily slid through them.

Surprisingly, Bokuto pulled away first. He rubbed circles into Akaashi's sides with his thumbs while he gazed into those beautiful dark blue eyes that had held immense admiration for him all throughout high school. Now, here they were, together in college (sadly, in different dorms). The only change in those eyes now was the passionate love they held.

"I'm so lucky I met you, Keiji," Bokuto whispered. He held Akaashi's piercing gaze in his. "I don't think I could have ever found anyone else that could deal with me and my moods like you do. Just looking at you calms me down and makes me the happiest person alive."

Akaashi smiled at the short confession, but his eyes slightly dulled. He too felt lucky to end up with someone as thoughtful as Bokuto. But the thought of the two never meeting, and Bokuto having to spend the rest of his life alone and misunderstood hurt Akaashi. Bokuto deserves to be loved for who he was, and Akaashi would undoubtedly do just that. 

"I don't deal with you, Koutarou." Akaashi slipped his hand down to cup Bokuto's cheek. He tilts his chin up for another kiss.

"I'm here for you when you need someone to remind you how hard you've worked to get where you are, and that you're not perfect because it's impossible to be. You make mistakes, but you learn from them and become better because of them. Your moods are not something that can simply be dealt with. They are something that has to be embraced because they are a part of you. And I will always love and accept that part of you."

For a long moment, Bokuto was silent. He stared at Akaashi with wide gold eyes that glistened with tears that slowly filled them, his lips trembling.

Eventually, a watery laugh escaped Bokuto. He brought a hand up to scrub away the tears. "God, Keiji. When you say stuff like that, I just..." He laughed again.

Akaashi pulled Bokuto up into a sitting position and took the hand rubbing at his face in his, then he used his other hand to wipe away the tears on Bokuto's cheeks. When Akaashi was done, he leaned forward and kissed Bokuto. 

Bokuto smiled into the kiss. He slid his hands to Akaashi's waist and pulled him into his lap. Akaashi chuckled and let himself straddle Bokuto and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck.

"Thank you for everything, Keiji," Bokuto whispered against Akaashi's lips. "I love you so much."

Akaashi drew his head back to look his lover in the eyes. "I love you more, Koutarou."

Bokuto smiled so wide that his cheeks ached. He hugged Akaashi tightly and never wanted to let go. He wanted to be able to hold Akaashi in his arms forever. When slender arms reciprocated the embrace, Bokuto just squeezed harder.

"I love you the most."

**Author's Note:**

> bokuto is going to end up hugging akaashi to death


End file.
